Pets
Pets Pets are one of the coolest features offered at Fantasy University. As an adventurer, you can choose to bring a pet along with you wherever you go. Pets have several important roles to play, but they're also all adorable/epic/hilarious. You can bet that your friends will want to brag about the latest addition to their pet roster. Obtaining a Pet There are a number of ways you can acquire pets while adventuring in Elanthia. Starting out, your best bet is to visit Off the Chain, a pet store in Townshire's Town Green. Sometimes you will be awarded a pet for completing quests or solving puzzles, and a few pets can actually be crafted together with various materials you discover. Finally, you can purchase exclusive pets in the Hero Store. These pets are in full color, and change their appearance as they grow stronger. When you purchase a pet, it will be in a Pet Crate. To begin adventuring with your pet, you'll need to go to your Dorm Room, then go to your inventory and select "Use" on the Pet Crate. This places your pet into your Pet Cage, which acts as a stable for your pets. You can only keep a limited number of pets in your cage, but you can buy upgrades at the Hero Store! Once a pet is in your Pet Cage, you can select them to go on adventures with you. You can only have one pet with you at a time, so choose wisely! Benefits of Pets In addition to their cosmetic appeal, the biggest advantage of pet ownership is the extra damage they help you deal in combat. Much like BFFs, pets have a random chance to attack your enemies for a substantial amount of damage. In addition to this, every pet also has at least one special ability, which can do any number of things. Some examples include dealing extra Gloomy Doom damage, applying DoTs (damage over time effects) to enemies, or buffing their owners in some way. In addition to helping in combat, pets can also be useful in solving puzzles, or helping you explore parts of Elanthia otherwise inaccessible. For example, a pet with wings might be able to cross a chasm to pull a lever out of your reach, or a pet that happens to be on fire could melt an ice swan at a party, much to the dismay of the bride and groom. Training A Pet Much like a player, pets have levels, and they grow in power as they level up. Sometimes they will learn new special abilities as they level, and pets from the Hero Store will even evolve! However, unlike players, pets do not earn experience. To grow in power they must be trained at Petsgo Field, which can be found in the Town Green of Townshire. There you can find Professor Tree Name, who will train your pets for you. There are two things to consider when attempting to train your pet. First, the tutelage will cost you some fubars based on the current level of your pet. Second, a pet's level can never be higher than its master's. Keep those things in mind and you should be good to go! Pets List Category:Pets List